Murder Las Vegas Style
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: The gang goes to Las Vegas for a Medical Convention, only to find out now, Kit’s Uncle Jimmy needs her help. Steve’s relationship with Kit gets stronger


Murder Las Vegas Style  
  
by: Dayna Ferro  
  
Synopsis: The gang goes to Las Vegas for a Medical Convention, only to find out now, Kit's Uncle Jimmy needs her help. Steve's relationship with Kit gets stronger.  
  
*************************  
  
When Mark Sloan got out of a board meeting, he advised Amanda and Jesse that they will be going to Las Vegas for a Medical Convention.  
  
"Cool"! Jesse yelled.  
  
Amanda just looked at him in disgust.  
  
"What? Haven't you ever wanted to go to Vegas and gamble all day and party at night?" Jesse asked.  
  
"No. I have better use of my money and I rather go to the shows."  
  
"Now wait a minute you guys." Mark said. "First the Medical Convention then gambling and shows."  
  
"Right." Amanda said.  
  
"Sure Mark." Jesse said.  
  
As the three were walking down the hall they bumped into Steve.  
  
"So, what's with the smiles?" Steve asked.  
  
"We're going to Las Vegas!" Jesse said.  
  
"We're going to Las Vegas for a Medical Convention." Amanda said.  
  
"Steve, why don't you come along?" Mark asked.  
  
"Well dad, I do need some time off. Let me clear it at the station. When is it?"  
  
"This weekend." Mark said.  
  
"This weekend? Looks like I'll have to miss it." Steve said.  
  
"Why?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Well you see, I promised Kit that I would take her to Catalina Island."  
  
"So. Bring her along. I'm bringing Susan and Amanda is bringing Ron."  
  
"I'll ask her tonight." He said.  
  
Later at BBQ Bobs:  
  
Steve took Kit to BBQ Bob's for dinner.  
  
"Hon, plans have changed this weekend." Steve said looking at her.  
  
"Don't tell me Steve, you have to work on a big case?"  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Then what is it?" Kit asked.  
  
"Well, dad, Amanda, Ron, Jesse and Susan are going to Vegas for a Medical Convention and wanted to know if we would like to come, so I said I would have to ask you."  
  
Kit just sat there. Then she said, "I thought this weekend would be just us?"  
  
"Well it still could be."  
  
"I don't know. I mean we'll still see the gang?"  
  
"Yeah, but only at night for a little while."  
  
"I'm not a gambler Steve."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"Well, ok." She said sounding depressed.  
  
"Great!" Steve said excitedly.  
  
"Hold it "Mr."!" Kit said.  
  
"What?" Steve asked.  
  
"You still owe me a weekend in Catalina."  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm going to tell Jesse."  
  
"Steve can you wait until we finish dinner and then tell him. Besides I think he already knows."  
  
As Kit and Steve turned toward Jesse, Jesse gave them a big thumbs up. So after BBQ Bob's closed, Steve and Jesse were talking. Kit asked Susan, "What are you going to do while everyone is at the Convention?"  
  
"I have a cousin that lives 10 minutes from the strip, so I was going to see her. What may I ask are you and Steve going to do? Or should I not ask." Susan laughed.  
  
"Hey! Now, be nice." Kit laughed. "I don't know, maybe take a tour of the strip and go to the Wax Museum. I don't know."  
  
So the next day Kit packed her stuff and waited for Steve to pick her up. As Steve arrived, Kit got a call from her uncle.  
  
"Kit, I'm on my way to Las Vegas on a case and then I'll come by to see you in a couple of days."  
  
"Oh! That's perfect Uncle Jimmy! I'll be in Vegas this weekend; maybe we can meet there. What hotel are  
  
you going to be at Uncle Jimmy?"  
  
"I'm going to be at the Bally's. And you?"  
  
"I don't know, let me ask Steve."  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"Yeah, you'll meet him and his friends."  
  
"Hey Babe! What hotel are we going to be at?" Kit asked.  
  
"MGM Grand." Steve said.  
  
Kit told her uncle.  
  
"As soon as I get to the hotel, I'll call you." Uncle Jimmy said to Kit.  
  
"We should be there at about 2pm." Kit said.  
  
"Ok. I'll call you around 3pm to be safe."  
  
"Perfect. I can't wait to see you, it's been too long." She said.  
  
Steve asked Kit, "Who was that?"  
  
"Oh that was my godfather. He's so cool." She said.  
  
"I see." Steve said as he put his arms around her.  
  
"Just like me?" He laughed.  
  
Kit just looked at him and smiled. As Steve and Kit left the house, Kit noticed a black car coming down the street. She didn't think anything of it and didn't tell Steve. As they got into the airport van, Kit noticed the car getting closer to them.  
  
She then said, "Steve we have company."  
  
As the black car stopped behind the van, Kit grabbed Steve's arm. Then out of the car came Ron and Amanda.  
  
"Can you take us?" Ron asked.  
  
The van driver said, "Sure."  
  
"What happened to your ride?" Steve asked.  
  
"The guy never showed up." Amanda said.  
  
"We're all going to the same place." Kit said to the van driver.  
  
"Amanda, I guess I'm still a little jumpy since the incident with my aunt."  
  
"That's ok." Amanda said.  
  
As they reached the hotel, Kit, Steve, Amanda and Ron checked in. Then came Mark, Jesse and Susan.  
  
"Hey you guys left the airport fast." Jesse said.  
  
"Kit had to check in right away, she's expecting a call from her uncle."  
  
Kit asked the hotel clerk "Is there a message for me?"  
  
"My name is Kit Witherspoon."  
  
"Ah, yes, Ms. Witherspoon." Said the clerk as she handed Kit the message.  
  
"Oh no!" Kit said looking at the note.  
  
"What's the matter, hon?" Steve asked.  
  
"It says Uncle Jimmy won't be able to call until tomorrow. It has something with the case he's on."  
  
"That's too bad." Steve said.  
  
As the gang was checking in, all of the sudden a loud ringing could be heard in the casino.  
  
"Wow!" Jesse said.  
  
"Someone won big time! Let's go Susan!" And off he ran.  
  
"Wait! We have to check in the hotel and for the convention." Susan yelled.  
  
Jesse said, "You check us in!"  
  
"UGH! Sometimes he acts like a kid in a toy store."  
  
Everyone just laughed. As Kit and Steve checked in, Kit got this strange feeling, like something was wrong with her uncle.  
  
"Steve. Honey. I have this weird feeling about Uncle Jimmy." She said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Steve asked.  
  
"I don't know, just a weird feeling."  
  
"Why don't you call him from the room when we get in?"  
  
"I'll do that. Thanks Steve, you're the best." And then she kissed him.  
  
"Wow! What a room." Steve said.  
  
Kit looked around and a BIG smile came over her face when she saw the view. All of the sudden a loud rumble sounded and Kit jumped.  
  
"Don't worry miss, it's only the rollercoaster."  
  
"Rollercoaster!" Steve said.  
  
"Yeah." The bellman said.  
  
"Cool!" Kit said.  
  
As the bellman left, the phone rang. Steve answered it.  
  
"Is this Kit Witherspoon's room?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, may I ask whose calling?" Steve asked.  
  
"It's her Uncle."  
  
"Hey, Kit!" Steve yelled.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Hey, Kit! Where are you?"  
  
"I'm checking out the bathroom, this is soooo cool, come take a look, Babe."  
  
"You have a call!"  
  
As Kit came running out of the bathroom, she asked, "Who is it?"  
  
"It's your uncle."  
  
"OOO! Give me that, please." She said.  
  
"Hi Uncle Jimmy, how's things?" She asked.  
  
"Not good Kit, I'm in jail."  
  
"What!" Screamed Kit.  
  
"I'll tell you when you get here." He said.  
  
As Kit hung up the phone, Steve came out of the bedroom and asked, "What's wrong, honey?"  
  
"Uncle Jimmy is in jail. Can we go see him?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Did he say why he was in jail?" Steve asked.  
  
"No, but I don't like the sound in his voice." Kit said.  
  
As Steve and Kit went to leave the hotel, Jesse and Mark walked toward them and asked, "Where are you guys going?"  
  
"My uncle is in jail." Kit said.  
  
"For what?" Mark asked.  
  
"He didn't say, dad."  
  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Mark asked.  
  
"No dad stay here and attend your convention."  
  
"I'll find Ron and see if he wants to go with us."  
  
As soon as Steve finished saying that, Ron came over and asked, "What's going on?"  
  
"Kit's uncle is in jail and we're going to see him." Steve said.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have nothing better to do." Ron said to them.  
  
As Steve, Kit and Ron left the hotel; Kit was trying to figure out how her uncle got into jail.  
  
They arrived at the police station. Kit walked up to the desk Sergeant and asked, "Where are your jail cells? I'm looking for my Uncle Jim Rockford."  
  
"Oh! Him! Follow me. I'll take you to him." As the Sergeant led them down the stairs and down the hall to the jail cells, Kit said, "Uncle Jimmy I'm here."  
  
"Thank God!" He said.  
  
"Can I talk to him Sergeant?"  
  
"Ok, but only for a little while."  
  
"Wait, how much is his bail?"  
  
"The bail for is $10,000 miss."  
  
"What!" Kit said in shock.  
  
"Uncle Jimmy what happened?"  
  
"I was looking for my client's wife. And now I'm being set up for killing her."  
  
"How did this happened?" Steve asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Jim asked.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Uncle Jimmy. This is Steve Sloan and Ron Wagner. Steve, Ron this is my Uncle Jim Rockford, the famous Private Detective."  
  
"Nice to meet you. Ron and Steve said.  
  
"Uncle Jimmy, Steve is a Lieutenant for the LAPD and Ron works for the FBI."  
  
"Oh really? Do you think you can help me Lieutenant?" Jim asked.  
  
"I'll try. Why don't you start from the beginning." Steve said to him.  
  
"My client came to me about two days ago and said his wife is missing. He said she and her boss went to Las Vegas for a company meeting last Saturday and wouldn't be back until Thursday at 4pm. They never showed up back home."  
  
"Maybe they had something going and planned not to come home. Steve said.  
  
"No, it was nothing like that." Jim said.  
  
"How do you know?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, for one thing I already covered that with her husband. He advised me that his wife was up for a promotion and her boss was going to retire and she'll get the job."  
  
"So how where you accused for murder, Uncle Jimmy?" Kit asked holding his hand.  
  
"My client said she and her boss were staying at the Flamingo Hilton. So last night, I went to the Flamingo Hilton to ask if they have seen my client's wife. The desk clerk said, "She's in room 214. I saw the door partly opened, and I went and saw the two bodies on the floor. As I approached the bodies to see if they were alive, the next thing I remember is waking up and being arrested by the police and here I am. I've tried to tell them that I didn't do it, but they don't believe me."  
  
"Oh! Uncle Jimmy! Kit said looking at him sadly.  
  
"I'll see what I can do." Steve said.  
  
"Thanks." Jim said.  
  
As Kit, Ron and Steve were about to leave, Kit's Uncle said, "Hey Kit."  
  
"Yes Uncle Jimmy?"  
  
"That Steve fellow."  
  
"Yes, what about him?"  
  
"Is he good to you?"  
  
"Yes." She said blushing.  
  
"Treat you well."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"When I get out of this mess, if I do."  
  
"You will Uncle Jimmy."  
  
"You have to tell me all about him."  
  
"I sure will." Kit said.  
  
With that she gave her Uncle a big hug and kiss goodbye. As Kit, Steve and Ron went back to the hotel, they met up with Mark, Jesse and Amanda. They filled them in with details of Kit's uncle's problem.  
  
"Steve are you going to help Kit's uncle?" Mark asked Mark."  
  
"Of course dad." He said as he looked into Kit's eyes.  
  
Back at the room.  
  
"Your awfully quite, honey." Steve said.  
  
"Huh. Oh sorry?" Kit said looking at him.  
  
Steve said to Kit, "You know I helped you with your Aunt Kasey. I'm going to help you with your godfather."  
  
"Steve you probably think I have a strange family."  
  
"Nah! I like your family, they're just is interesting."  
  
Kit just looked at him and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. Um! Steve want to check out the hot tub with me?  
  
"With you? Sure I'll check out anything with you." Steve said as he followed Kit.  
  
That night as Kit got ready for dinner the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kit its Ron, may I speak to Steve, please?"  
  
"Sure, Steve, Ron's on the phone."  
  
She handed him the phone.  
  
"Thanks." He said taking the phone from her.  
  
As Kit continued to dress, Steve put his hand on the receiver and said, "Wow! Don't you look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Steve." She said as she blew him a kiss.  
  
After Steve got off the phone he said, "Um Kit, honey."  
  
"Yes, Babe."  
  
"Ron and I are going to go to the Flamingo Hilton to see if we can find anything in the room."  
  
"I'll go with you Steve."  
  
"No, Kit, I want you to stay here. Ron said he will get dad to go with us."  
  
"But what about dinner?" Kit asked.  
  
"Why don't you call Amanda and Jesse to see what time they are eating dinner and have it with them."  
  
"Yeah! Whatever! Kit said in a ticked off voice.  
  
Steve just looked at her.  
  
As Steve, Mark and Ron left the hotel, Kit met up with Jesse and Amanda for dinner. And she explained everything to them over dinner. When Steve, Mark and Ron entered the hotel they asked to see room 214. At first they were refused until Steve and Ron showed their badges. They searched and searched the room until Mark came across a needle.  
  
"Um, guys." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah? Dad."  
  
"Look what I found. This needle has drugs in it. You know Steve, this reminds me of the case with Jackson Davis."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that one." Steve said.  
  
"But they couldn't finger him." Mark said looking at the needle.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked.  
  
"Because someone tampered with the evidence." Mark said.  
  
"So needless to say, he never went to jail?" Ron asked.  
  
"No. Never did." Mark said.  
  
"Now how did Jim, get framed?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's what we need to find out." Steve said.  
  
"Steve let's go to the morgue and look over Jim's client's wife's body." Mark said looking at him.  
  
After dinner Kit, Amanda and Jesse walked around the hotel. Jesse said that he wanted to ride the rollercoaster before they leave.  
  
"Count me out." Amanda said.  
  
"Well what about you Kit?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Earth to Kit!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Kit are you with us?" Amanda asked.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I'm going back to my room. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight. Amanda and Jesse said looking at her leaving.  
  
"Hey, Amanda, what time is it?" Jesse asked.  
  
"It's about 9pm. Why?"  
  
"Because I want to call Susan. I better do it now or she'll be mad at me. Goodnight Amanda."  
  
"Fine! Just leave me! Goodnight Jesse!"  
  
As Amanda walked around some more, she found a quarter and put it into a slot machine.  
  
"What the heck." She said.  
  
She pulled the handle, then the machine began to spin and then it stopped at all sevens and she won a $100. Amanda started to jump up and down and screamed, "YIPPIE!" Then she composed herself and went to her room.  
  
While Kit was sitting in her room waiting for Steve to come in, she decided to go see her Uncle in jail. Before she left, Kit left Steve a note.  
  
As she walked out of the hotel to get a taxi, a guy came up to her and asked, "Are you Jim Rockford's goddaughter?"  
  
"Um, yeah? And you are?"  
  
"Good! Come with me!" He said grabbing her.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"If you don't I will blow your head off." He then showed her the gun.  
  
"Well then ok! Hey! HELLO! Don't push me! I'm coming! GOD!"  
  
While Steve, Mark and Ron looked over the Medical Examiner's Report, Mark said, "I know who killed her."  
  
"Who?" Ron asked.  
  
"Her husband, Jackson Davis." Mark said.  
  
"Dad, how do you know that?" Steve asked.  
  
"Steve, take a look. She was beaten and drugged. The same way Jackson Davis killed his first wife."  
  
"That still doesn't tell us how Kit's uncle was framed." Ron said.  
  
"I'm guessing he was at the wrong place at the wrong time." Mark said.  
  
As Mark was just about to say something he noticed Steve pacing back and forth.  
  
"Dad I have to leave." He said.  
  
"What's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"Steve are you feeling alright?" Mark asked looking at him.  
  
"No, dad, I'm not." He said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark asked putting his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"It's Kit. She's in trouble."  
  
"Now how do you know that, Steve?" Ron asked.  
  
"I just know it!" Steve said getting annoyed.  
  
"Then call her." Mark said looking at his son.  
  
Steve picked up the phone and dialed the hotel.  
  
"May I have room 347, please. Yes I'll hold. But hurry."  
  
"Sorry sir, no answer."  
  
"Thanks". Steve said quietly.  
  
"Wait! Ms. Witherspoon left the hotel."  
  
"Do you know where she went?" Steve asked with concern.  
  
"No sir. All I remember was that she was waiting for a taxi and some man meet her outside and she went with him."  
  
"What time was this?"  
  
"It was about 11pm."  
  
"Are you sure?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yes, because that's what time I came on sir."  
  
"Thank you." Steve said.  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
"Guys, I got to go! I believe Kit's in a lot of trouble. I'll see you later." Steve said walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait Steve. Ron and I will come with you." Mark said putting down the paper work.  
  
When they got to the room, Ron said, "Hey Steve! Here's a note."  
  
Steve took the note and read it. The note said:  
  
Dear Steve:  
  
I'm going to see Uncle Jimmy in jail. It's 10:30pm. I won't be long.  
  
Love you always and forever,  
  
Kit  
  
Steve re read the note's last line, "Love you always and forever, Kit" three times.  
  
Then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Steve said.  
  
"Hello Lt. Sloan, nice to hear your voice again."  
  
"Who is this?" Steve asked.  
  
"Now, come, come, Lt. you don't recognize my voice. It's your old pal Jackson Davis. I have something of yours Lt."  
  
"Let me talk to her!" Steve said angrily.  
  
"Not yet Lt., first I'll need something else from you."  
  
"What, do you want?" Steve asked.  
  
"Oh, how about One million dollars and a private jet to take me to, um, let say Mexico." Then he laughed an evil laugh. "I'll need the money by 12 Noon tomorrow."  
  
"I can't get that money by then. The banks are closed tomorrow." Steve said angrily.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to kill your girlfriend like I did my wives." Jackson laughed.  
  
"Wait! I'll get you the money, just don't hurt her."  
  
"Now that's a good boy." Jackson laughed again.  
  
"Where do you want me to bring it?" Steve asked.  
  
"To the Flamingo Hilton, room 522. Bye Lt. Sloan. Ha, Ha, Ha."  
  
"Bastard!" Steve yelled as he hung up the phone.  
  
"Steve, Who was that?" Mark asked Mark.  
  
"You were right dad, Jackson Davis did kill his wife and now he's got Kit. He demands a million dollars and a private jet to take him to Mexico. If I don't get what he wants, he'll kill Kit. Dad, I don't know how or where I'm going to get a million dollars by tomorrow." Steve said sitting in the chair with his face buried in his hands.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. Ron went to answer it.  
  
"Hi. What's wrong with Steve?" Amanda asked walking in.  
  
"This guy Jackson Davis kidnapped Kit and is asking for ransom." Ron said.  
  
"Oh! Steve! How much is the ransom?" Amanda asked walking over to him.  
  
Then Jesse walked in.  
  
"Who's asking for ransom?" Jesse asked.  
  
"Jackson Davis." Ron said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We'll fill you in later." Mark said looking at his son.  
  
Steve got up. Amada grabbed Steve's arm and brought him over to the window.  
  
"Steve?"  
  
"No Amanda." He said looking at her and then out the window.  
  
"You don't know what I'm going to say."  
  
"Yes I do. You're going to offer the million dollars." Steve said looking at her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Steve I am."  
  
"I can't let you do that."  
  
"And why not? She's my friend too!"  
  
"Dam it! Only if I listened to Kit, and had taken her to Catalina, she wouldn't be in this mess." He said rubbing his face with his hand.  
  
"Steve you can't beat yourself up." Amanda said putting her hand on his arm. "Look, I'll call my bank and withdraw the money."  
  
"Amanda, tomorrow is Sunday, they are closed."  
  
"Then I'll go to several ATMs and get the money. Better yet I'll have my dad wire the money here to me."  
  
"Alright. But I owe you one Amanda."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Steve. Just get her back safe." Amada left the room to call her dad.  
  
The next day, as Steve went down to breakfast, Amanda had a BIG smile.  
  
"I got the money Steve."  
  
"Thanks Amanda. Here's the briefcase."  
  
"Steve, I got the private jet for you." Ron said.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Well, guys wish me luck."  
  
"Son, please be careful." Mark said.  
  
"I will dad."  
  
"Hey Steve."  
  
"Yeah, Jesse."  
  
"Good Luck."  
  
"Thanks Jesse."  
  
As Steve left the hotel, he just happened to put his hand in his pants pocket and pulled out the note Kit left him. His eyes fill up with tears as he read the last line again. "Love you always and forever, Kit." Steve wiped his eyes and said to himself as he got into the taxi, "I'm not going to loose you Kit." The taxi took him over to the Flamingo hotel. He got out of the taxi and walked into the hotel and asked where room 522 was. The desk clerk pointed him in the direction. As Steve walked down the hall, his heart began to race. All he could think about was how many times he disappointed her.  
  
"I'm going to take her to Catalina." He said to himself.  
  
Then he found room 522. The door was partially ajar. A voice from within the room said, "Come in Lt. Sloan. Do you have my money and my plane?"  
  
"Yes." Steve said.  
  
"Good." Jackson said.  
  
"Where's Kit!"  
  
"Oh, you'll see her in do time. First, let me have the briefcase, then you'll get your girlfriend."  
  
"Let me see Kit! Then you'll get the briefcase!"  
  
"Get out here!" Jackson yelled.  
  
"Steve!" Kit said excitedly.  
  
"Honey are you ok?" Steve asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"The briefcase Sloan. I don't have all day."  
  
As Steve went to give him the briefcase, Jackson pulled out his gun and was just about to shoot when all of the sudden Kit body slammed Jackson onto the bed. Then Steve grabbed him and the cops came in.  
  
"What! Are you nuts! Steve yelled at her.  
  
"What?" Kit asked.  
  
"You could have been shot!" He yelled.  
  
"Like that has never happened before." Kit said.  
  
"Steve he would have killed you!"  
  
"I'm wired! And as you can see the cops are here." He said.  
  
As the cops led Jackson away, Kit sat next to Steve on the bed as he took off his wire and asked, "Um, Steve?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Yes." As he looked into her green eyes, he realized that he couldn't be mad at her.  
  
"No, I'm not honey. Please don't ever do that again, Ok. Steve said as he held her face in his hands.  
  
"Ok". Kit said softly.  
  
"Now let's go get your Uncle Jimmy."  
  
"Cool!" Kit said with a smile.  
  
That night, Steve, Kit and Jim had dinner together.  
  
"Steve, I would like to thank you for helping me and for saving Kit." Jim said looking at Kit.  
  
"I'm glad I could help." Steve said.  
  
"See Uncle Jimmy, I told you he's good." Kit smiled at Steve.  
  
"He sure is. Well, you two, I better go, I have a lot of packing to do. Goodnight." Jim got up and started to walk away.  
  
"Uncle Jimmy wait!" Kit said quickly walking over to him.  
  
"What?" He asked looking at her.  
  
Kit gave him a big hug and then said, "I'm glad you're alright. I love you Uncle Jimmy."  
  
"I love you too, Kit. Now goodnight." He said kissing her.  
  
"Goodnight." Kit said.  
  
She walked back over to Steve.  
  
"Hey, Steve want to go to the club and dance?"  
  
"Kit, not tonight, I'm beat."  
  
"Oh! Steve just one dance, please. Pretty please."  
  
"Alright, one dance."  
  
"Good!" Kit said.  
  
As they left the restaurant, they went to the club.  
  
"Steve wait right here for one second."  
  
"Where are you going?" Steve asked.  
  
"Never you mind." She said with an evil grin.  
  
Kit went over to the DJ and requested a song.  
  
The DJ then announced, "This next song goes out to Steve from Kit. "You've got a Way." By Shania Twain.  
  
So Kit and Steve danced to the song. After the song was over, Steve kissed Kit and said, "I'm glad you're with me."  
  
As Steve and Kit were about to leave the dance floor the DJ said, "This next song is for all you lovers out there. It's called, "You Had Me from Hello." By country singer Kenny Chesney. Steve looked at Kit and said, "Let's dance."  
  
"I thought you were beat?" She asked.  
  
He just smiled. As they were dancing, Steve looked into Kit's eyes and said, "This song reminds me of how I felt when we first met."  
  
The next day, they left for home.  
  
As Steve took Kit back to her place, he said, "Kit, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" Kit asked.  
  
"You see I thought about this from time to time and yesterday I made my decision, I hope you agree with me on this. Please sit down. So here it goes." Steve held Kit's hand and then proceeded.  
  
"Kit, you know we've been dating for about six months, right?"  
  
"Right." Kit said.  
  
"Would you consider moving in with me?" Steve asked.  
  
"Are you saying, living together Steve?"  
  
"Yes, that's what moving in means." Steve said with a smile.  
  
Kit was quite. Then Kit said, "Well, ok. Why not? Oh wait, Steve. Where are we going to live? My place is too small for all our stuff." She said.  
  
"We can live at my place. You know downstairs from dad, until we find our own place."  
  
"I don't know Steve? Do you think your dad would mind?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind it at all. Besides Kit, as he kissed her, "I love you always and forever."  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
